


可乐时光

by catofwitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Language, M/M, Magic, Mild torture, Soulbounding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catofwitch/pseuds/catofwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林特恨魔法，他目前的处境对改变这一事实毫无帮助，至少他永远都不会承认这点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	可乐时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coke Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270904) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



克林特恨死魔法了。恨死了。不是那种“从帽子里捉出一只兔子的”的魔法，因为他过去认识好多以此为生的人，而是那种“怪奇博士是个混蛋他的同类也一样”的魔法。真让人嫌弃。谁都无权捣鼓那种事。谁都无权那样招惹他。

把他搞到现在这步田地。

一群魔法师搞出了一大堆麻烦，而他们谁也没想到要防备射向一堆膝盖的一堆箭。这可真是令人欣慰，他们能打破科学法则，但却败给了仅仅由几根棍子和一根弦组合成的东西。

好吧，不是彻底被打败。并不完全是。某种魔法显然还漂浮在四周，就那么无拘无束地飘飘荡荡。他没认真听那些细节说明，只听到他们要留下等着看那些魔法是否会导致不可避免的灾难，还是会自己慢慢消失。

天气很热，就算他靠在高楼笼罩下相对阴凉的地方也是一样。他和身边热得半死的复仇者们在马路这边，马路对面有个卖汽水的小摊，他口袋里的钱至少够他解决这个问题。他回来的时候拎了几瓶塑料瓶装的可乐，因为咖啡因可是个好东西。布鲁斯谢绝了，所以他坐在装饰着小碎花的长凳上灌下一瓶之后又打开了第二瓶，这时托尼走过来坐到了他身边，他脱下了装甲让它在一边等着。

“顺便说一句，谢了，”托尼说道，这可是件稀罕事。他啜了一口自己的可乐，然后把它放到一边，观察起了像乒乓球一样飘来飘去的蓝色云团，谢天谢地几幢楼房把那块地方围成了半封闭型，而它不喜欢那些建筑材料。威尔逊和罗德还在高处观察它，但索尔已经不耐烦了，很快加入了其他人的行列。

“不客气，”克林特答道。他刻意没有嘲弄草草写在斯塔克可乐瓶上的那个词，但也只是勉强忍住而已。真是抓人眼球的广告。“与……分享可乐”。索尔去找“女神”*，而娜塔莎欣然喝了一口斯蒂夫的可乐，这让他觉得很好玩，但最好玩的是托尼的瓶子上写着“灵魂伴侣”，而斯蒂夫那瓶上写着“闺蜜”**，这引发了一场关于这个词含义和短信缩略语盛行的讨论。他的第一瓶上写着“明星”，他声称那就是他自己。他懒得去看第二瓶上的字，那时候解渴比找乐子更重要——他在毫无遮蔽又没有一丝风的屋顶上呆的时间比其他人都长，才刚开始凉快下来呢。

他拿起自己的瓶子喝了几大口，然后才发现拇指下写着“灵魂伴”。“糟了，这是你的吗？”他问托尼。

托尼低头看了看自己手里露出“魂伴侣”的那瓶可乐，耸了耸肩。“我就觉得这瓶里比较多……这是不是说我要染上你的毛病了？”

克林特恰如其分地轻轻弹了他一下，他觉得这完全不是自己的错，因为他拿起的是剩下的一瓶，而且两瓶上的标签是一样的，这种事发生的几率有多大？他从新到手的那瓶可乐里又喝了一口，然后差点喷了出来，因为他发现毁灭博士留下的那团蓝色云雾已经消失了。可乐没喷出来，他呛得咳嗽起来，同时他的胸口突然爆发出一阵剧痛。他抓住了自己的背心，想看看到底是怎么了，他是被什么击中了，他把背心解开一点，看到了一点似乎是隐隐泛着蓝光的印记，随后它消失了，他看到的又只有防护衣下满是伤痕的古铜色皮肤，痛感减弱了一些，但还是能感觉到。

斯塔克正在呼叫医疗队，但他看起来就跟克林特经历了一样的情况。“它伤到你了吗？”克林特勉强挤出一句话，越发厉害的幻痛让他呼吸急促。

“没有，我很好，等等，什么？”托尼傻兮兮地问道。“什么东西伤到我了？该死，魔法消失了。”克林特听到了一串粗口，进行扫描的命令，以及有人大喊云雾找到了目标，那目标的名字是某个与弓箭手相关的外号，但最重要的是，斯塔克赤裸的双手从克林特有战术背心保护的肩膀上滑到了他的胳膊上，两人的皮肤接触了短短的一刹那，紧接着他像被烫到一样突然松开了手。克林特当真检查了一下自己的皮肤，看看有没有留下伤痕。

“它干了什么？”一个声音质问道。娜塔莎。她在克林特身边了。她试探着伸出一只手，用两根手指顺着他的胳膊抚摸了一下。什么事都没发生，只是有点痒。

但是托尼把她的手拍开了，拍得又快又猛，一点都不温柔。在她看来这个动作并不像是保护，连“你想什么呢？”那种感觉都不像，而是出于更原始更具占有欲的动机。他将自己置于克林特和娜塔莎之间，事关黑寡妇的时候这可不是最明智的做法，他瞪了一眼娜塔莎问道：“你没事吧？”

克林特撑起身来，心里捉摸着自己是什么时候躺倒的，也不知道自己在躺倒的过程中怎么没撞到脑袋。“我……觉得大概没事？”这是个问句，因为他不确定自己的感知能力是不是靠谱。某种程度上来说胸口的压力依然没有消退，但他的心脏在跳动，同时他能深呼吸，所以他不知道到底是什么造成的。

托尼疑虑地看着他，这不能怪他，因为要是有人在克林特面前搞这么一出他也不会相信的。斯塔克犹豫着退开了一步，停住脚步，歪着脑袋又向前走了一步。他又伸出了手，这次只用一根手指戳了戳他的二头肌。那种莫名的涌动又出现了，说不上是愉悦还是痛苦。他完全握住胳膊的时候，那种感觉加剧了，等他甩着手松开的时候，那种感觉几乎消失了。

“好吧，这么说，”那个应该是天才的人开口了。“结论是，A）我们搞砸了，B）下次大腿上受伤的时候告诉我们一声，免得我当众吓得尿裤子以为自己被人捅了。”

“你胡扯什么呢，斯塔克？”他问道。然而他却不暇思索地伸手去摸了摸那道小伤口，事实证明了托尼的指责完全属实，连娜塔莎都对此做了个鬼脸。

托尼又退开了，然后又退了几步，接着再退几步。在斯蒂夫的不解和娜塔莎的质问下，他只是说：“相信我，这是个从愚蠢中诞生的理论，就像巴顿那么蠢。”

他退得越远，克林特的感觉就越明显，应该说是越发感觉不到才对。不是什么特别奇怪的感觉，更像是他忘了带钱包或是腰带这类的感觉。一种失落的感觉。托尼正在自己身上摸来摸去地找，他一定是也感觉到了。他开始往前走了，那种感觉减弱了。“要坏事了，对不对？”克林特叹息着说。

就像要证实他的话一样，索尔终于走上前来，布鲁斯紧随其后。“你们连结了？”他用近乎关切的语气问道。“我不知道你们有这个愿望，否则我本可以在仪式中助你们一臂之力。”他顿了顿，扬起了一条眉毛，接着看到消失不见的魔法云团时又扬起了另一条眉。“你们是被迫连结的。这可麻烦了。据我所知在地球上没办法解除这种连结。最轻描淡写地说，在我们那里这种仪式过程相当剧烈。我不知道人类的躯体怎么能应对得了。”

“连结？”克林特问道。他听到了一声奇怪的回声，随即反应过来托尼也问了同样的问题。“不是我想的那种意思吧？还有，不，我们要解决这事。最好是现在。逆转时间让这事根本不会发生就更好了。我才不要做斯塔克的小婊子，我这么说是因为连结就是这个意思，对不对？我看过科幻电影。还是那种只能在碟上看到的双结局版。还有网上那些非常不恰当的评论。”

“你就想到那上头去了，”托尼翻了个白眼。

“你就想到你是他的，怎么不反过来想？”娜塔莎贴心地说。

索尔困惑地看着他们三个。“在自然界中，连结可以是性关系上的，也可以是柏拉图式的。这取决于连结的双方。”他迷惑地解释着。“不过这种关系总是相互的，不存在支配，只有平等的双方。”

“我们能现在决定不让这事发生吗？”克林特和托尼异口同声地问道，“再说，你怎么这么肯定是连结？”克林特注意到他们的胳膊用一模一样的姿势交叉着。他迅速放下了胳膊，结果发现斯塔克也做了一样的动作，他强忍下了想要叹气的冲动，或者说是找个东西来撞头的冲动。

“我能看见，”索尔说，好像这把一切都解释清楚了。看到队友们脸上茫然的表情，他又补充道：“我的身体能觉察到可见于光谱的轻微震动。对有些人来说，那只是一种轻轻的嗡嗡声，仿佛他们相互一唱一和，但并不总是如此。”托尼点了点头，好像觉得很有道理，基本上来说这也是事实，因为索尔是个外星人而他们总是忘记这一点。当然了，那个外星人紧接着又证明了自己不那么“外星”，他说道：“还有，你们俩在一块飘浮的魔法云团下分享了标着‘灵魂伴侣’的可乐。这可能不是最明智的举动。”

娜塔莎挑起一条眉毛，又耸了耸肩，好像觉得这个解释挺有道理的，克林特又一次在心里把魔法和那些被他射中的魔法师咒骂了一遍。布鲁斯和托尼开始就这事在科学层面上争论起来。队长摇了摇头，他无法理解某件事但觉得那只是因为自己跟不上时代的时候，就会这样摇头，但这件事完全不是这样。他有点担心萨姆和罗德得知这事的反应，他知道一个会嘲笑他而另一个会充满保护欲，但是说实话他不确定这次到底谁会做出哪个反应。

鉴于毁灭博士的魔法云团已经彻底消失了，复仇者们再呆在那也没什么意义了。他们返回了大厦，布鲁斯踌躇再三地对他们又戳又按了半天，随后斯塔克和他默契地一起溜掉了。

“喝一杯？”他们顺着走廊开溜的时候，斯塔克建议道。

“干嘛不呢，”克林特表示赞同。

“去包扎一下你的腿，我就拿点好货出来，”托尼一本正经地说。

克林特很想再弹他一下，但是托尼说会拿好货出来，这可是令人无法拒绝的事。再说，事情已经这样了，洗个热水澡、贴一两块创可贴又能糟到哪去呢？他负气地哼了一声，但还是回自己房间去包扎伤口了，途中他只停下了三次想搞清楚自己到底忘了带什么东西，结果每次都在心里扇了自己一巴掌，因为他想起来那个“东西”是托尼，而且他也不是忘了带，托尼就在自己身后三十多米的地方，只不过是那个神秘的魔法觉得这个距离太远了。

他把自己洗干净，然后伸手去拿自己储备得一应俱全的浴室里的那一大盒创可贴，结果却被一脸不高兴的娜塔莎给拦下了。她把克林特的手拍到一边，自己把消毒水拿了过来。手上和伤口上都是一阵刺痛，但她在伤口上贴了一排小小的蝴蝶型创可贴，这比他本来打算用的一大块创可贴要好多了，所以他认为他们扯平了。

末了，她终于往后一靠发问了：“你到底感觉如何？”

“挺好的，”他咬定了不松口。他不理会娜塔莎扔过来的梳子，用一只手扒了扒头发。他考虑了一下是不是要假装娜塔莎说的是擦伤和淤青，但他明白娜塔莎对装傻充愣不会容忍太久，于是他直截了当地说：“我有种丢了什么东西的奇怪感觉，但并不是真丢了，我觉得我已经开始适应了。我不知道起初的胸痛是由休克引起的还是有什么别的原因，但现在已经基本不痛了，所以应该没关系。布鲁斯没发现任何实质性损伤，他管这叫幻痛还是什么的，所以不可能有多严重，对不对？”

她点了点头，接着把头歪到了一边，这通常说明她在盘算着什么，克林特等着她给自己解释，因为如果这么诡异的事情有什么道理可言，她最好说来听听。“斯塔克感觉到了你受的伤，所以也许你也感觉到了他的，”她终于开口了。他恐慌了片刻，心想托尼是不是被击中了还不去看医生，随后他想起来自己通常不太在意这事，因为他自己也常这么干，而且只要不是受了无法掩藏的伤，他们两个还常常互相掩护。娜塔莎让他消化了一下然后才继续说下去：“单从空间上来说，反应堆就造成了肺功能和心功能的减退，更别提他最初受的伤了。就算没有了反应堆，那个位置上还有大量的疤痕组织，可能你感受到的就是那里的部分感觉。”

这么说，斯塔克的身体有问题，这不是什么让人吃惊的事。但斯塔克的身体有问题，会直接影响他的日常生活和健康，而他却像个没事人一样跟他们一起并肩战斗，还没跟任何人提过这事。娜塔莎知道说明她黑进了他的档案。她没告诉其他人说明她尊重斯塔克的选择，或者从某种程度上说是尊重他本人，不过克林特还没笨到把这话说出口的地步。他只是问了一句：“战甲能帮他弥补多少？”

他知道娜塔莎能明白他真想问的是什么。他想问的是其他队友应该在什么程度上关照斯塔克，或者是否要劝他不再做那些他显然觉得自己必须做的事。以他对自己和其他队友的了解，劝他退出有点言不由衷，但这就是事实，没什么能改变这点。她没有装糊涂，回答道：“据我了解，战甲能够提高氧气吸入量，另外还有一个有效的过滤系统，可滤掉的东西远不止是灰尘。不折不扣地说，战甲能保护他，这也说明了为什么他基本上不论去哪都至少要带一套战甲。”

“我不会劝他退出，”克林特为自己辩护道，虽然他心里有种难以遏制的冲动想要那么做。“我只是……”

“需要知道他很安全？”娜塔莎替他把话说完了。她站起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，朝门口走去。“问问你自己，过去你是不是会关心他，是不是会想到这事。再问问你自己，索尔所说的这种连结会对你的生活造成什么样的影响。”

克林特还没来得及想出一句恰当的回答，她就已经走到了门边。他当然会关心，他知道自己会的。他只是之前从没想到过要问问这事，从没想到会有问起这事的恰当理由。他关心队伍里的每一个成员，没人能否认这点。关于他们，他零零星星地了解到一些事：斯蒂夫在有人打喷嚏的时候会哆嗦一下，以及尽管他有超强的愈合能力他还是会明智地使用洗手液；布鲁斯在从浩克变回来之后会服用布洛芬，剂量比大多数人注意到的要大；索尔在一场大战之后就会饥肠辘辘；萨姆每次看到有人死去——不论是好人还是坏人，就会需要一些独处的时间；罗德总是写两份报告——一份给他的上司，一份留给自己；娜塔莎需要自己静一静，除了有些时候她需要令人讨厌的事情来转移她的注意力，那些事情通常会导致他挨上一拳，随后在装备里发现一些小小的恶作剧。他一直认为托尼只需要呆在实验室里修复战甲上的凹坑，同时打败那些谁都不敢想象的心魔。他从没想过有实际存在的健康问题。

他从自己的思绪中挣脱出来，注意到娜塔莎还没有走。让他注意到这事的是一个从他脑袋上弹开的塑料小玩意儿。他低头一看，发现是一管迷你装的润滑剂。“你不是当真的吧，塔莎？”他翻了个白眼问道。

“嘿，是你自己说什么做他的小婊子的，”她狡辩道，接着在克林特能抓住她实施报复之前溜出了门。

他抓起手机发了条短信：“我恨你。”这可是原则性问题。他毫不惊讶地在仅仅几秒钟之后收到了回复，短信写着：“不，你不恨我。现在快去跟你的灵魂伴侣一醉方休吧。”

他穿上了一件运动服，因为它既舒适又比睡衣更适合穿出去见人。他们住在一幢相对来说是对公众开放的大厦里——准确说是一幢相对开放的大厦里的私人楼层，但是区别不大——说不好何时何地就会有人逛进来，他很快就学会了防患于未然，同时还知道了斯蒂夫不喜欢别人只穿着内裤出现在公共厨房里。再说，他们又被召唤去战斗也是很有可能的事，万一发生那样的情况，他也不想穿着睡衣去对付忍者乌龟。

还没进屋他就准确地知道斯塔克的位置。他还知道托尼没等他就先喝上了，因为他进门的时候感觉到一阵迷茫涌过他的身体。不出所料，他看到托尼已经窝在了沙发上，手里拿着一只高脚杯，面前放着一瓶开了封的酒。鉴于他的酒杯边上还有另一只杯子，克林特就没说什么。又鉴于房间另一头的巨型屏幕上正播放着他之前提到过的那部烂片，他觉得自己完全有资格叫托尼“混蛋”，随后他在托尼身边坐了下来。

“什么？这叫研究！我们得知道自己在对付的是什么情况，对不对？”托尼为自己辩解道。

克林特嗤之以鼻地哼了一声，结果却被托尼自己发出的哼声给掩盖了，他身后又像回声般出现了另一声“哼”。罗德站在那，对这滑稽的一幕摇了摇头。“这么说是真的咯？”他一边往屋子中间走了几步一边问道。

“如果这种古怪的互相依附的感觉能称之为依据的话，那就是真的，”托尼点了点头说。

罗德皱起眉，装模作样地撅起了嘴。“我还以为我是你唯一的熊宝宝呢……”

克林特举起一只手，谢天谢地不是那只端了满满一杯酒的手，他起誓说：“我永远不敢在你们这样的老夫老妻中间插一腿。他对你的爱，怎么说？仅次于对他战甲的爱？”

“排名第三，”罗德笑着纠正道。“你忘了他多么爱给自己惹麻烦。”他端着一杯啤酒坐进了边上一把椅子里。“你不介意我来当你们这段新诞生的连结关系的监护人吧？还是说你们需要一些独处的时间？我发誓我在这只是为了不让他在醉醺醺的时候做出愚蠢的决定。应该说是，比平常更愚蠢的决定。”

克林特瞥见斯蒂夫在走廊里踱步，一个非常像布鲁斯的身影靠在他身后的墙上。队友们正在四周徘徊，要么是对他们表示支持，要么就是想确保他们不会做出什么到了早上会后悔的事来。这其实也是意料之中的事，但他能感觉到斯塔克夸张地翻了个白眼，这是他不用连结关系都能感觉到的。“人越多越开心，”他任性地说。他用自己的高脚杯对着啤酒比划了一下，补充道：“可在班上其他同学等着留堂的时候，你要准备足够的啤酒，因为这瓶是我们的。”

三部烂片，彻底的意识不清，以及随后的宿醉，他在头天晚上那个沙发上醒了过来。他身上压着个沉甸甸但又让人感觉很舒服的东西，重重的鼾声让他耳朵发痒。他抽了抽鼻子，闻到了不新鲜的酒精散发出来的臭味，他想搞清楚是他自己呼出来的还是那个拿自己当枕头的家伙呼出来的。

他轻轻挪动了一下，裤腿挂到了沙发垫，相较于压在他身上的温暖躯体，屋里凉爽的气温让他微微战栗起来。他的人肉毯子也做出了同样的反应，突然之间肌肤之间产生了触电般的感觉，他的大脑费了几秒钟才反应过来那是跟昨天同样的感觉。这种感觉弄醒了他身上的人——现在他知道那是托尼了，托尼把身子撑起一点迎上了他的目光，接着他一点也不优雅地乱动起来，差点整个人摔下沙发。

克林特扶住了他，但他的手又接触到了裸露的皮肤，这引起了又一阵触电般的感觉，结果又是一阵乱扭，这下他彻底醒了，身体的某个部位比其他部位还更加清醒，但他绝不可能跟斯塔克提起这事。不管魔法对他们做了什么，这显然是后遗症。也有可能仅仅是因为现在是早晨。他绝不可能在自主的情况下对斯塔克产生反应。不可能，绝对不可能。那太可悲了，更别提他哪怕是梦见向娜塔莎暗示了这件事，都会给她提供无尽的八卦素材了。

于是他做了明智的选择，一把推开了斯塔克，不幸的是，与此同时托尼决定再把自己撑起来一点，于是他的朋友兼队友兼伪·灵魂伴侣朝房间另一头飞了出去，幸好在他撞上家具晕过去之前，被斯蒂夫·罗杰斯给接住了，他显然觉得这事很好笑。

斯蒂夫帮托尼站稳了脚跟，托尼赶紧整了整自己凌乱的外表，克林特趁这个机会坐了起来，准备逃回自己的房间里去，他才不要被那个狡猾的超级士兵盯着看。不过他没逃成，因为斯蒂夫根本没提这茬，只说了一句：“早饭做好了。布鲁斯觉得他有点东西对你们的宿醉有好处。”

于是他们在吃了一堆可能是直接从实验室里做出来的没有标记的胶囊之后，坐到厨房里吃了一顿丰盛的早餐。他们坐得离彼此远远的，并且很注意不要发生任何肢体接触，就算这是巧合吧，但谁也没说什么。

克林特终于逃回了自己的房间，他高兴地趴在床上用睡眠赶走徘徊不去的头痛。他知道如果有重要的会议或者汇报什么的，娜塔莎会提醒自己的，他也知道如果真有任务了，萨姆会因为来把他拖起床而开心很久。

足足四小时后他才睡醒，感觉精神焕发，同时又十分不适。所谓的不适是指某种特定的天性。他换了个姿势，翻了个身，又躺平，可是不行，它还是那样。他皱起了眉，觉得十分不解，因为他的注意力没有集中到让自己搭帐篷的地步。

他不可能因为之前碰了的那一下现在还在勃起。不可能。他吃了饭，睡了觉，把那事抛到了脑后，那种感觉早就该消失了。

所以他最初意识到自己在哪的时候，为什么会想着托尼大大的眼睛？为什么他会记得托尼的瞳孔是哪种棕色？托尼又为什么那么着急地整理自己的衣服？

这是偶发状况，他受过那么多训练，没什么他对付不了的事情。他知道如何在最糟的情况下冷静下来集中注意力，这种情况算得了什么。他美餐了一顿，躺在一间舒适的房间里的舒服的床上，安稳地睡了好几个小时。如果他能在众多狙击手的包围下一边在丛林里晃动的树枝上保持平衡，一边解决这种事，那他妈的他就能在这里解决。于是他摒除杂念，把注意力集中在每一个技巧上，他感觉到自己的思绪平静下来，感觉到自己的身体也放松下来。应该说是，除了需要放松的那个部位都放松下来了。

有什么事不太对劲。他又试了一次平常的办法，结果却徒劳无功，随后他又试了一次，因为他就是个喜欢自讨苦吃的人。接着他停止了尝试，认真琢磨起这事来，到底是哪里不对头，哪里出问题了，为什么不管用呢。他不喜欢自己得出的结论。不管结论有多离谱，在情况最糟的时候，他的直觉总是准得吓人，于是抱着逆来顺受的心情，他准备搞清楚这次情况到底有多离谱。

他清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气对着天花板说：“贾维斯，你好，托尼在哪？”

“斯塔克先生正在他的私人套间里，”他听到了意料之中的答复。

“他现在在做什么……重要的事吗？”

“斯塔克先生要求现在不要打扰他。”

克林特克制住了翻白眼的冲动。“他很忙吗？”

“他现在不方便见客，”贾维斯说道，说这话的时候他的声音听起来很痛苦。或者该说是达到了一台相当精密复杂的电脑系统所能达到的痛苦程度。

“好极了，”克林特叹了口气，脑补的画面简直太过于清晰了。斯塔克正在独自一人干手活儿，而克林特刚好就那么走运，能通过他们之间新产生的不遭人待见的连结关系感觉到。他很想请贾维斯捎个口信过去让托尼快点解决，但他知道各人有各人的喜好，显然斯塔克的喜好令人恼火，哪怕事关他自己。

“你还需要什么吗，先生？”贾维斯的问话打断了他的思绪，说真的，他一开始就不该往那方面想，但从某种程度上说那种想法是强加于他身上的，所以也不能真算是他的错，当然，要除开非常具体非常逼真的想象那一部分。

“不用了，J，我很好，”他圆滑地说。接着他翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里熬过剩下的时间，心里只希望不要把早上余下的时光都搭进去。

他没跟托尼提起这件事，因为他能理解“肉体需要”这回事。他也没有屈服于自己的身体和欲求，因为那样想一想都觉得太奇怪了。他一直等到托尼去参加某个他必须出席的会议的时候，等到感觉到他们之间的纽带越来越模糊，丢了什么的感觉涨至巅峰的时候，才一头冲进浴室里，自己解决了一番。据他们现在所知，距离会让他们之间的连结变得很难受，但同时也削弱了个人的感觉，他决定要好好利用这一点。

他知道自己得拟出一个计划以防再出现那样的情况，因为他可没蠢到会认为这种事就只有一次的地步。他也知道不管索尔晓不晓得到底怎么弄，他们早晚都会解决连结这回事，所以在那之前，他能应付得了一点小小的不适。

他强迫自己不去想这事，把自己的注意力集中在当天必须做的事情上，那些事在相当程度上让他的头脑和身体都忙个不停。他跟萨姆一起去了靶场，跟娜塔莎进行了格斗训练，跟斯蒂夫一起进行了战术分析。罗杰斯想要温习一遍在所有地形和城市布局下的应变计划，想知道在其他队员许可的情况下怎样对他最合适。他说将来也会跟其他队员讨论这一点，但在分析局势的时候他喜欢一对一地与队员接触，而不是让他们感觉到来自同伴的压力。

他们关于山地救援的讨论进行到一半的时候，他感觉到了第一丝绝不是他自己的感觉席卷过了全身。他想要不理会它，忍过去，但在他感觉到别人的勃起时，真的很难集中精力跟刚加入进来的威尔逊讨论翅膀的承重力如何对抗下击暴流。

他在椅子里挪动了一下，说了一个当初他跟娜塔莎用过的逃脱计划，他对自己的嗓音能几乎保持正常感到非常骄傲。娜塔莎跟萨姆差不多是同时来的，她挑起一边眉毛看了他一眼表示询问。他摇了摇头示意她不用担心，她也就没再追问。

然而，托尼要么是在进行一套马拉松式的手活，要么就是快射了，因为他能感觉到贴身衣料被撑开了，一团红晕从胸口上升到了脖子，还有一种摸不着捞不到的刺痒的感觉。这种感觉挥之不去。

“巴顿？”威尔逊喊他，而且显然不是第一次喊了。

他站起身来，飞快地背对大家。“失陪一下，”他一边朝门口走，一边回头说。“我要去杀了斯塔克。”

“要记住，那家伙负责给我们买东西！”娜塔莎大笑着说，她都懒得问这次托尼又干了什么了。

“我们喜欢好东西！”萨姆对娜塔莎的话表示同意，顺便又补充了一句：“他替我的备用翅膀做了备用翅膀，这可不是什么坏事。”

克林特向后仰了仰身子，这样从门口就只能看到他的头和肩。“我只把他打残如何？”

斯蒂夫点了点，似乎觉得这主意还不错，他微笑着提醒克林特：“重要的部位别打坏了——我们还需要有人来操控战甲呢。”

克林特哼了一声，大踏步走开了，只丢下了一句话：“我可不能保证！”

他强撑着走进了电梯，电梯门在他身后合上了，他把发烫的前额靠在了冰凉的金属上，他的反应说明了他刚刚有多性奋，哪怕可能只有娜塔莎能看懂那些迹象。他强迫自己站直身子，按下了自己楼层的按钮，这时他感觉到一阵惊涛骇浪般的快感席卷了全身，他知道托尼终于达到了高潮。

他脚下一绊，赶紧在电梯扶手上稳住了自己。恍惚间他伸手按下了电梯的停止按钮，好有片刻工夫做几次深呼吸让自己平静下来，同时他的大脑飞速旋转着想知道是什么事让斯塔克改变了日常习惯，以及如果这样的事再次发生他该采取哪种防御措施。他觉得自己没让电梯停了多久，但是它又开始运行了，只动了一点点，差不多半层楼的样子。

等在电梯门外的是布鲁斯，他看了一眼克林特，嘴一张一合了足有十秒钟。“我想去打个盹儿，可电梯卡住了。我大概是按了应急按钮，然后……你没事吧？”他絮絮叨叨地问道。

克林特只是摇了摇头。根本没有什么应急按钮，除非你开口向贾维斯请求，至少对每个不会变成愤怒的巨怪的人都是这样的，因为等待会令人恼火。那样的事只发生过一次，而且情有可原，但托尼还是安装了一个安全协议，让布鲁斯可以在任何时候用任何一部他想要用的电梯，而其他人只能等着。鉴于打盹儿时间通常是午茶时间，即“布鲁斯真的需要休息”的时间，贾维斯一定选了离布鲁斯最近的一部电梯，而没有引导他去另一部电梯，于是才在克林特用的电梯里匆忙下了指令。

“我很好，”克林特说，他尽量让自己看起来、听起来别像刚高潮过一样。有些人认为布鲁斯本人也有大块头的某些超级感应能力，所以他觉得估计装也是白装，但至少得试一试。

不管怎样，布鲁斯后退了一步，挥挥手示意他先走。“你还是先走吧，我坐下一趟。”他建议道。“你看起来累坏了，不管是怎么回事你大概都需要好好歇一歇。有什么要我帮忙的就说一声。”

“想办法解除由含有超多咖啡因的甜饮料造成的灵魂连结，这个怎么样？”克林特问道。布鲁斯大笑起来，门又合上了，他无力地往墙上一靠，琢磨着那件事会先发生：是先解除连结，还是他先羞愧而死。

祸不单行，这种时候电梯偏偏就会再停一次，并且偏偏就是斯塔克本人在金属门的另一边瞪着他。他看起来两眼发光，精神焕发，好像还有点困惑。

克林特克制住大概是因为魔法造成的走上前去的冲动，只是气哼哼地瞪着他。他又按了一次自己楼层的按钮，托尼站得太远来不及阻止门合拢，只听到克林特怒吼了一声：“我恨你。”

终于，他没再遇到什么阻碍，回到了自己的房间，他脱掉衣服，用小心调节的系统所能允许的最低水温冲了个澡。

他没有立即报复，那样就太明显了，但他也没大度到放弃报复。他等待着、谋划着，最终对自己想出来的办法感到相当满意。接下去的几个钟头里，不管斯塔克在哪，他都“恰巧”都呆在附近。他能感觉到他们之间的连结起起伏伏，轻轻拖曳着自己，他推测自己的现世报也有同样的感觉。很快，这种感觉就几乎变成了一种习惯，于是他知道时机成熟了。

斯塔克在四点钟有个视频会议。在那之前，他一连几个钟头都在靶场附近改进瞄准系统，他知道到时间了贾维斯会提醒自己的。四点钟的时候，他就在原地建立了视频连接，对着一群可能是各部门负责人的人侃侃而谈起来。

克林特一直在靶场呆到了那个时候。练习总没什么坏处，至少对他来说是这样，于是他拉弓射箭，但主要是为了保证连结的感觉一直存在，让它变得像开长途车时引擎的嗡嗡声一样让人习以为常。视频会议进行了差不多十分钟的时候，他溜进了靶场边上的一间小屋，这间小屋比储物柜要大多了，但也是用来储存他的一些装备用的。尽管楼层之间是隔音的，房间之间却不隔音，他能听到还在继续的对话，虽然听不清具体说了什么，但能听得出声音时高时低。

反正他们说的是什么并不重要，他又不需要知道复仇者联盟资助人的商业机密，他只需要知道这位资助人就在附近。他靠在墙上，解开了自己的裤子，用手握住了自己的阴茎。他差点就满足地哼了出来。一开始他的动作很慢，用若有若无的触摸让自己颤抖起来。轻轻的一捏，一根手指划过敏感的皮肤，开始的时候这样就足够了。他一下一下揉搓着，让自己的快感慢慢累积起来，决意要把时间拖得越久越好，还要让感觉强烈到令人难以忘怀。他握紧了阴茎，往外揉搓的时候加上了旋转的动作，感觉到自己的臀部不由自主的抽搐了一下，想要得更多。墙那边，托尼的声音颤抖了起来。他感觉到他的呼吸急促起来，感觉到小腹里透出了拧紧的感觉，克林特不由得微笑起来。

过去几天里他也没有完全禁欲，但他把所有放松活动都安排在了早起上厕所的那段时间。那时候斯塔克睡得正香，顶多只会认为自己做了个春梦。在托尼手活儿的时候，他不肯放纵自己，那样在他看来太像是两个人互相手活儿了，这种非两厢情愿的事不应该发生，再说他还小心眼儿地想着要报复呢，这样他就有理由说是托尼先对自己那么干的了，哪怕托尼并不知情。

并且，不管那两瓶该死的糖水是怎么说的，他和托尼又不是伴侣，那样做太奇怪了。

他全神贯注于每一点一滴的感觉，记下每一次颤抖和每一次急促的呼吸，让自己迷失在快感之中，直至快感几乎将他淹没，他的膝盖软得令他几乎站立不稳，他只好靠在橱柜上稳住自己。他气喘吁吁头重脚轻地在那靠了好一会儿，才勉强站直身子，整理好身上的衣物。

他再三检查过拉链之后，转身去开门，结果发现斯塔克站在那，一脸恍然大悟又带点受惊的表情。“那是……？我感觉到……”他绊了一下，靠在了门框上。“那是不是说……？操！每一次吗？”

克林特脸上挂着最甜的笑容，一胳膊肘把他捅到一边，走了出去。两人擦身而过的时候，他费了好大劲才能无视皮肤接触带来的火辣辣的感觉，但他还是成功了，或者说他成功了一大半，只不过有一点点依依不舍的感觉。他转过身，面对着托尼在走廊里向后倒退着边走边说：“我们之间有个问题。赶快解决它。”

托尼木然点了点头，他就权当那是同意了。

无巧不成书，第二天一大早复仇者们就被集结了，早得他分不清是斯塔克改变了作息规律还是没机会按常规行事。他处在制高点上，也就是说他从所谓的连结中感受不到多少东西，在体验过那么激烈的连结感应之后他说不清自己是喜欢这样还是讨厌这样，尽管那种激烈的感觉只维持了短短的一瞬。

可是每次战甲拐弯拐得太快了，或是堪堪掠过硬物的时候，他还是能感觉得到，不过执行任务就意味着要专注，也就是说他得把注意力集中在手头的工作上，依仗多年来的训练把其他一切无关的事抛到一边。斯塔克的特技表演就像身上有一块淤青的皮肤或是一根开裂了的指甲：他能感觉到，但并不会影响他完成自己的任务。这种状况其实算得上是一种解脱，因为他本来有点担心他们两个会把注意力都集中在彼此身上，而忽略了任务，他知道队伍里的其他人也是这么想的，哪怕他们并没有直接说出来。

尽管这次任务非常离奇，但其实挺无聊的。施展魔法的朋友们在中央公园里搞出了一堆真真切切的、楼房大小的、防弹气球动物。对他们来说这简直是小儿科，根本算不上什么威胁，他们真应该意识到这些想要成为魔法师的小朋友只是被雇来转移他们注意力的。

一群匪徒包围了克林特，给他扎了一针强效镇静剂，让他彻底不省人事的时候，克林特意识到了这一点。他醒来的地方绝不是中央公园，也绝没有队友在附近，如果可以相信那种有什么非常重要的东西被人夺走了的极度强烈的感觉，至少可以说某位特定的队友不在附近。他的制服也被剥光了，他们给他穿上了普通的运动衫，这可真是令人恼火，因为这意味着那些藏在身上的小工具也都被拿走了。而且这也是对个人隐私的严重侵犯，虽说被人抓走已经没什么隐私可言了，但在他昏迷不醒的时候被陌生人剥光衣服再穿上另一套，这种事总是让他心里发毛。

令他略感欣慰的是，那些恶棍都很专业。他们把他牢牢地捆了起来，他的双手被铐在身后，一副像降落伞背带一样的东西在他胸口绕了一圈缚住了他的双臂，把他吊离了地面。手腕上的金属还很凉，这说明他还没被铐上多久，不过手铐被金属链子拴在了腰上，这意味着要想挣脱可没那么容易了。

他发现他们没怎么限制他双腿的活动能力时，还以为就算是职业恶棍也会犯错。他的腿可以前后摆动大约一英尺的距离，虽然这会让他的身子也跟着晃动起来，如果他尽量绷直脚面，他们体贴地给他穿上的袜子几乎可以碰到地板。当然了，这个希望很快就破灭了，他们用一个钩子缠在他的脚上把他固定在了地板上。

这有点无聊，真的。从头到脚蒙着黑布的壮汉，并不怎么像忍者，忍者起码还比较酷，这些匪徒更像是标准的花钱雇来的没什么特点的打手。他们全身裹得像蜜糖千层酥一样，只露出了眼睛，从眼睛来看至少有两个白种人，一个拉丁裔，还有一个他没分辨出来，这让他有点惊讶，但那也可能是因为那浓密得吓人的眉毛。他对他们没有戴上护目镜遮挡这些细节感到有些吃惊，但还是对他们配套的手套和靴子表示赞赏，因为很少人能做到这点。

他们问他问题，他不回答。他们威胁他，他打起了哈欠。他们想知道神盾局的情报，哪怕那些情报已经过时了，虽然他们一直旁敲侧击，但似乎他们感兴趣的是某个特定区域的情况。鉴于他知道那个地方只有过三个任务，其中有两个还不是长期任务，他觉得大概明白他们想知道什么了。他们遣词造句的时候简直像在用闪光箭头发射闪光标记，谁能听不明白啊，他简直像找堵墙来撞头了。之前他有机会的时候没一箭射死他们的头头，不过话说回来，考虑到当时的任务，那家伙简直微不足道。他下手的对象以及他与一个叫AIM的团伙之间的联系，证明他远不止是个有力量崇拜、想成为魔法师的家伙。当然啦，想成为魔法师的家伙活了下来，他的能力还增长了，所以他们现在才会在这里，被一群黑衣人包围着，躲在阴暗的工厂里一间阴暗的房间里。

他没法以头撞墙，不过他的确撞上了点硬东西。拳头如果使用得当，也是会很痛的，他早知道这点。说实话他们没打几下，他从来不会因为挨上几拳就屈服。不过木槌在他身上留下了点记号，谢天谢地是在小腿和肋骨上，而不是在牙齿上。他们不知道是胡乱推了他一把，还是算好了推的力量，这一下至少折断了他没穿鞋的脚上的两个脚趾头，他的身体向后弓起，脆弱的膝盖肌腱被绳索拉得紧紧的。他们一点也不在乎，这可有点不妙，因为直到刚才他们都还只是普通凶残的匪徒而已。这比他的新衣服更让他明白，他们打算留自己呆上一阵子，他咬住嘴唇，免得自己说出什么蠢话来谢绝他们的邀请。

不知是第三个还是第四个匪徒绕到他身后，让他屏住了呼吸。小指和无名指的关节被拉脱的感觉让他差点想咬住自己的舌头。他最恨别人折腾他的手了，那跟他的眼睛一样可是他混饭吃的家伙。至少他们还没动他的眼睛，而且脱臼愈合起来比骨折要快多了。哪怕他因为脚和肋骨需要休息一段时间，他还是希望能越早射箭越好，这让他略微好过了一点。

还让他感到欣慰的是心里一种越来越明显的感觉，那种一直萦绕在心底的感觉。没错，他是感觉到疼痛，但还有种别的感觉，徘徊不去，越来越近，几乎触手可及却又摸不到捞不着。所以几分钟之后一抹红色撞毁了一堵墙的时候，他丝毫也不觉得吃惊，他知道那绝不是血从眉弓上的裂口淌进了眼里把视线染成了红色。

四个匪徒倒下的速度跟墙坍塌的速度一样快，接着房间里就回荡起了金属撞击在地面上的呛啷声，钢铁侠战甲走了过来。“五点方向，”克林特用打招呼的语气说道。斯塔克根本没有转身，只是发射了一发迷你导弹，精确地命中了目标，第五个、也是厂房这一角的最后一个匪徒也彻底完蛋了。

面甲升了起来，露出了托尼·斯塔克的脸，他满脸关切，这可真是有点奇怪。“你没事吧？”他问道，接着又摇了摇头。他看起来有点上气不接下气，但那可能是因为他戏剧性的闯入方式。“你当然有事。我看得出你有事，还能感觉到那些该死的骨折和……他们有没有干什么事是我需要知道的？如果我放你下来，有没有诡雷会爆炸？他们有没有给你下药？下毒？有没有用会让你流血致死的方式伤到你？有没有……？”

“斯塔克！”克林特吼了一声。要不是他的手还被铐在身后，他都想抓住托尼的肩头摇晃他了。虽然凭他一己之力根本摇不动战甲，但是传感器会亮，那应该足以引起托尼的注意了。好在他的喊声起作用了，那双盯着他、看穿他的半迷蒙的眼里闪过了一丝醒悟的眼神。“其他人呢？”他放慢语速小心翼翼地问道，仿佛是在跟个孩子说话一样。他毫不怀疑那些匪徒们还有后援，尽管超级战甲很厉害，他还是比较喜欢策划周全的营救计划。

托尼看起来有点不好意思，他承认说：“我大概把他们落在后面了？”他像是要为自己的行为辩解一样，赶快又补充了一句：“我能更快地找到你，也能更快到这，而且贾维斯一直都跟他们保持联系。我想那个跟你一样小鸟脑袋的家伙离我最近，我还发现了电子干扰，那只可能是索尔。”

仿佛是给他的话做注解一样，外头传来了枪声，爆炸一样的剧烈震动透过水泥和钢铁传了进来，随之而来的是雷电般的声音。“很好，好极了，”克林特说道，他的话更像是自言自语而不是对托尼说的。他开始放松下来，有气无力地把全身重量都放到了绳索上，这让他想起来自己身上还捆着绳子呢，他就这么挂在半空晃啊晃的跟托尼说话。“嘿，你能放我下来不？”他满怀希望地问道。金属和绳索早就把他磨得生疼，干嘛不让眼前这位穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士来解决这一切呢。

托尼像是捱了一记耳光似的退后了一步，研究起怎么完成这个任务来。“对不起，对不起，”他喃喃着抬起一只手，小心地用手炮打断了克林特仍在晃动的身体和天花板之间的绳结。

克林特做好了撞上地面的准备，他的脚碰到了地板，结果那该死的袜子在光滑的地面上滑了一下。受伤的脚趾头碰到地面带来的疼痛让他哆嗦了一下，但他过去受过更重的伤，他也不羞于承认疼痛。他前倾身子想要稳住自己，结果这个动作让他越发失去了平衡，他只好又往后仰。后仰的时候本能的生理反应让他不要把重心放在脚后跟上，于是断了的脚趾头受到了更大的压力，简直痛死了。

他还没来得及喘口气，就发现坚实的金属环住了自己，托尼的胳膊有力又稳健，稳稳地扶住了他。这不是最舒服的事，但毕竟没有摔个狗啃泥，他觉得这就是胜利。他正打算这么说出来，却发现自己被半拽半拥得更近了，近得足以把他汗津津的额头靠在另一个额头上。（萝卜的吐槽：这身高不太对！）“我扶住你了，”托尼耳语道，但他的话几乎被连结所带来的难以遏制的汹涌感觉所淹没，他们的皮肤接触的地方简直要生出火花来了，那种感觉一路向下，直抵他疼痛不已的脚尖。

他倒抽了一口气，这让他感觉有点丢人，他感觉到面颊边的气流发生了变化，托尼也倒吸了一口气。接着他的皮肤感受到了一种全然不同的感觉，托尼往前一探，越过那最后几厘米的距离，吻住了他的嘴唇。过去几个钟头里的风吹日晒再加上缺水，让克林特的嘴唇有些皴裂，而托尼的嘴唇尝起来就像咖啡混合了昂贵的润唇膏的味道，他知道这点是因为他伸出了舌头描摹着那嘴唇的形状，随后发现自己明白了投桃报李是什么意思。

如果前额的接触都能让他浑身颤抖，真真切切的一个吻则差点让他当场缴械，他既有点被吓到，又疯狂地想知道再进一步的话会怎样。他承认这一点一方面是因为他穿着的运动衣什么都藏不住，另一方面则是因为他再也不在乎有谁知道真相了。他觉得又温暖又舒适，这么多天来他第一次觉得自己完整了，也许他觉得不完整的时间还更长些。他追逐着这种感觉，把它搂得更紧，他知道这感觉可能长不了，因为他这辈子好事从来都长久不了，但眼下这种感觉属于他，他要好好享受。

先退开的是托尼，主要是因为只有他可以活动自如。克林特还被铁链手铐束缚着动弹不得。托尼用一句“哇哦”总结了他们这段体验，这真是有点轻描淡写了，克林特对自己没有嘲笑他感到很自豪。考虑到紧随那句“哇哦”又是一个热吻，还跟第一个一样棒，克林特觉得自己做出了正确的决定。

也有可能这个决定不那么正确，因为仅仅大约十秒之后就传来了一声坍塌的声音，新鲜的带着火药味的空气飘了进来。他听到了机械装置发出的嗡嗡声，随之而来的是威尔逊嗤之以鼻的嘲弄：“总算他妈的搞上了！”

托尼险些撒开了手。直到战甲几乎离开自己的时候，克林特才意识到自己差不多是完全靠战甲支撑住的。斯塔克迅速用一只强化合金手臂又搂住了他，但是脸却转向了萨姆，问道：“你不是吧？挑这个时候进来？”

他们的队友只是耸了耸肩。“你们用了这么长时间才想明白又不是我的错。”他在通讯器上调节了一下，然后撅起了嘴：“当然是她赢啦。该死的，跟她对着干简直太蠢了。”

“你们还打赌了？”托尼难以置信地问道。

萨姆没好气地看了他一眼。“罗杰斯几个月之前就出局了，因为他认为你们两个当时就该明白了。罗德赌从下周二起再过一周，但他在争辩说这事纯属巧合，因为没人能料到巴顿又被绑架了。”他顿了一下，又说道：“当然了，除了娜塔莎，她就是这么吓人。”

萨姆说了那么多，只有时间线把克林特给打击到了。“几个月？”他表示怀疑。“我们被那狗屁魔法击中才几天的时间。”

这回轮到他挨萨姆的眼刀了。“从我认识你开始，你们两个就在相互试探了，而且权威人士向我保证，你们俩互相有意思的时间比那长多了。结果得靠魔法才让你们两个度过那么愚蠢的阶段，真是太悲哀了。”他摇了摇头，但他脸上隐隐露出了笑容。

克林特隐隐觉得自己知道萨姆说的权威人士是谁，他对答应跟娜塔莎一起过“美酒之夜”后悔死了，因为她在让人吐露衷肠方面可是名声在外的——就是超级间谍那一套，真的——而且她是唯一能套出他话的人。鉴于托尼突然语无伦次的否认起来，克林特觉得娜塔莎一定在说他们还没度过愚蠢的阶段。他自己没有通讯器，所以他不能肯定，但他对此有点高兴，因为这样他就不必直接受羞辱了。暂时不必。等他们回到复仇者大厦，他有的是时间被念叨。

不过斯塔克还搂着他，虽然现在只用了一只手，但也还是搂着，所以情况没那么糟。克林特稍微挪了挪自己的重心，好让自己多靠在战甲上一点并让托尼再次注意到自己，不过话说回来他认为托尼的心思从来就没有彻底离开过自己。“把我身上的锁链都解开，我们回家去更仔细地探索我们之间的这种连结关系，你说如何？”他耳语道。

他真该了解一下通讯器在战甲上的什么地方，因为威尔逊叹了口气，向所有不在场的人报告说：“对，对，他们干了。在巴顿还戴着手铐被栓在地板上的时候，他们暖人心房地发现了真爱。”他掏出一副也许是斯塔克设计的多功能工具，问道：“要我帮忙把他救出去吗？还是说你想亲自解救落难少女赢得她的芳心？”

克林特对自己的手还被铐在背后感到很遗憾，因为冲这句话，他真的要好好弹萨姆一下，但令他高兴的是，斯塔克替他弹了。同样令他高兴的是，很快他就被解开了束缚，好朋友、美食，以及很可能是违禁品的止痛药包围了他，而其他一些倒霉蛋得去处理那幢被彻底毁坏的大楼和不省人事的残存匪徒。

不过最令他高兴的是当天晚上托尼蜷在他身边的姿势，他们的皮肤按人类最大可能的接触方式贴在了一起，他们之间的纽带闪闪发亮，整座城市都要看见了。斯塔克只肯这么贴着，他比克林特自己还担心他的伤势。显然这家伙有软心肠体贴人的一面，虽然在众人面前他是打死也不会承认的，但私下里这一面就会展露无遗。所以现在他躺着，指尖轻轻放在过着绷带的肋骨上，克林特脱臼的手指放在他的手上，就这么搂着他。时不时会有一个吻或是一声叹息，但他似乎对自己定下的规矩感到很满足。

“这样对你没问题吧？不会情绪失控什么的？”托尼打着哈欠问道。

克林特考虑了一秒钟，然后承认道：“哦，别担心，会情绪失控的。尤其是在我们想要搞清这种状况有几分是我们自己的意愿，又有几分是那该死的魔法造成的时候。”

“这一切都是因为你试图对我示好，”托尼沉思着说。

“是啊，你看我还会不会那么做，”克林特回嘴道，但他尽力握紧了托尼的手，软化了话语中打击的意味。

托尼点了点头，用下巴抵住了他的肩膀。他们沉默了片刻，虽然不是令人难受的那种沉默，但时间长到克林特以为托尼也许睡着了，可斯塔克又开口了：“嘿，巴顿？想要跟我分享一瓶可乐吗？”

克林特短促地笑了一声，但随之而来的吻却一点都不短促。

完


End file.
